The Adventures of Dora and Snape
by snape'sbeststudent
Summary: This is a story I wrote for a Spanish class project. Snape and Dora go on an adventure to save Harry.


The Adventures of Dora and Snape

The Adventures of Dora and Snape

Written By: Lindsey

Ideas From: Kailey

Drawings and Songs By: Brittany (Not in the story, obviously)

Dora Song!

Dora: Hola, the evil mentally challenged squirrel wolf man kidnapped Harry Potter. We have to go save him. He is in the gingerbread house.

Boots: How do you get there?

Dora: Get the map! Say map, say map!

Map Song!

Map: To get to the gingerbread house you go over the river, through the tree, and into the house.

Dora and Boots: River, tree, gingerbread house.

(Snape appears out of nowhere because he's cool like that. I love you Snape!)

Snape: Who are you people?

Dora: Hola, I'm Dora and this is my friend Boots. We are going to save Harry Potter.

Snape: Well so am I.

Dora: Wait, who are you?

Snape: I am Severus Snape, the potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Boots: That explains a lot. Why are you holding a stick?

Snape: Stupid muggles with their talking monkeys. It's a wand so I can do magic.

Boots: Um ok.

Snape: Are we gonna go now?!

Dora: Oh yeah let's go. Where is the river?

Snape: It's over there. (Points to the river)

Dora: Ok let's go. Remember river, tree, gingerbread house. (Boots and Dora sing the song about where they are going)

Snape: Quit Singing!!

Dora: But we always sing when we're going somewhere potentially dangerous. (Well, they do)

Snape: Why?!

Dora: Because we feel like it!

Boots: There are sharks in the river.

Snape: (To himself) Since when do sharks live in rivers? (To Dora and Boots) And part of the bridge is missing.

Boots: Try to put them back with your magic stick.

Snape: Wand!! (Tries to put them back, it doesn't work)

Dora: There's a pattern. It goes rojo, azul, verde, amarillo. (Brittany don't mess up the words!) (She will anyway.)

Snape: What? (I don't think Snape speaks Spanish, Dumbledore probably does, but Snape doesn't.)

Dora: Um red, blue, green, yellow.

Snape: Ok (Puts them in order by color. The bridge is fixed.)

Dora: But the sharks are jumping up and they'll bite us.

Snape: (Waves his wand) Silencio! There now they can't open their mouths.

Dora: I thought you didn't know Spanish.

Snape: It's a spell.

Dora: Ok let's go over the bridge. (They walk over the bridge) Now we go to the tree. (But then they realize the tree is on the other side of the river they just crossed because Brittany drew it on the wrong side.)

Snape: We already knew that.

Boots: Where is the tree with the hole in it?

Snape: Are you blind?! It's right over there!

Boots: I'm telling our audience.

Snape: What audience?!

(Boots and Dora ignore him and start to sing again.)

Snape: Silencio! (Boots and Dora can't sing anymore. Yay!)Now I can walk in silence. (They walk to the tree) Why does the tree have a hole in it? (Talking to himself)

Dora: We have to climb up the ladder, go through the tree and go down the slide.

Snape: What happened to the spell?!

Boots: I don't know maybe your stick is defective.

Snape: It's a wand and there's nothing wrong with it!

Dora: Let's just get through the tree. We might need a flashlight to get through. There's one in my backpack. (The tree isn't very big so you would have some light but backpack has to be in this somehow.) Say backpack!

Backpack Song!

Backpack: Which one is the flashlight? There it is!

Dora: Now we have the flashlight to go through the tree. (It's really not that hard to go through a tree.)

Snape: Why don't we just walk around?

Dora: Because we have to go through.

Snape: Is there a rule book that says what we have to do?

Boots: No, but we're going through the tree.

Snape: I'm going around.

Boots and Dora: Fine!

(Snape walks around the tree and waits for Dora and Boots to walk up the ladder and go down the slide. Meanwhile, his robe is changing from green to black.)

Snape: See, my way was faster.

Dora: Whatever, next we go to the gingerbread house and defeat the three-headed hippogriff giraffe cow duck lion snake.

Snape: What is that?

Dora: The guard for the gingerbread house.

Snape: What about the mentally challenged squirrel wolf man?

Dora: We have to fight the guard first.

Snape: And how do we do that?

Boots: We don't know, you're the one with the magic wand!

Snape: Well let's get to the gingerbread house then.

(Boots and Dora sing about the gingerbread house.)

Snape: Silencio! You sing too much.

(They walk to the house) There's the three-headed hippogriff giraffe cow duck lion snake.

Dora: Say silencio to shut the lion and snakes mouths.

Snape: The spell stopped working again!

Boots, Dora and Snape: Silencio, silencio!

Boots: Oh no, here comes the squirrel wolf man, say silencio again! Silencio!

Snape: It won't work without a wand! Silencio! (Snape does a spell that ties them up)

(They walk over to the tree where Harry is tied up.

Harry: Snape, what are you doing here and who are these people?

Snape: Some random girl and her monkey trying to save you. Dumbledore sent me to save you.

Harry: Dumbledore's dead.

Snape: Oh yeah, well someone told me to save you.

Dora: Ya, we saved him!

Snape: You didn't help much, you just sang annoying songs.

(They sing the end song)

Snape: Silencio! Avada Kad-…!

Harry: Snape, you can't kill her!

Snape: Fine, then I banish you to an unknown island. (Snape waves his wand, Dora disappears.)

(Boots starts crying)

(Harry and Snape ignore him)

Harry: I'm still tied up!

Snape: Oh yeah, Diffindo! (The ropes come off) Well I'm leaving, adios. (Snape disappears.)

Harry: What does adios mean?

(Boots is still crying, the squirrel wolf man and the three-headed hippogriff cow duck lion snake are still tied up, and Harry goes to look for his wand.)

What happened to Dora? NOT TELLING!

Harry: Hey wasn't that gingerbread house brown, purple and pink earlier? Now it's red.

THE END


End file.
